Falcon Flight Harness
FALCON'S FLIGHT HARNESS At the request of Captain America, the Black Panther (T'Challa) designed a set of wings for Sam Wilson aka the Falcon. These wing harness featured detachable jet-powered glider wings made of lightweight titanium ribbing and Mylar. The wings were covered with wafer-thin solar power receptors that convert sunlight into electricity to power miniature high-speed electric turbine fans in his uniform and boots. Falcon later had his wings improved upon by a third party. These wings detached and reattached to his uniform cybernetically. The costume's visor came equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. FALCON FLIGHT HARNESS Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Boost. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to step up or double a Flight Harness power for one die roll. SFX: Stealth Technology. When including a Flight Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to do both. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Flight Harness to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover/Take an action vs. the doom pool to recover. FALCON'S HARD LIGHT HARNESS Black Panther later supplied Falcon with a new costume and wings. An emitter array on Falcon's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Falcon airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Vibranium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Falcon resistant to small arms fire. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Falcon's mask. The costume has in the past featured a hidden "talon," a cybernetically controlled grappling line built into the gauntlets of his costume which he uses to entangle opponents, hook objects, or for swinging and climbing when his wings are detached. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. HARD LIGHT HARNESS Comm D6, Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Boost. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to step up or double a Hard Light Harness power for one die roll. SFX: Flechettes. Split Weapon into three dice at -1 step. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Stealth Technology. When including a Hard Light Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to do both. Limit: System Failure. Shutdown a Hard Light Harness power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Take an action vs. the doom pool/Spend a doom die to recover that power. UNLOCKABLES XP Cowl Comm. Add Comm D6 and the following SFX to Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness: SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. XP Pinfeathers. Add Weapon D6 and the following SFX to Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness: SFX: Flechettes. Split Weapon into three dice at -1 step. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. XP Sharpened Feathers. Add Weapon D6 and the following SFX to Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness: SFX: Razor Wings. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. XP Talon. Add Swingline D6 and the following SFX to Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness: SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a grapple-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. XP Redwing Mode. Add Comm D6 and the following SFX to Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness: SFX: Redwing Mode. Spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the rest of the scene. Blackwing Flight Harness, Electromagnetic Wing Harness, Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness gains a Buddy D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions "Advanced Aerial Drone", "Imprinted Avian AI", and "Stark Technology". XP Wings of Steel. Add Enhanced Durability D8 and the following SFX to Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness: SFX: Wing Barrage. Shut down Flight to step up or double Durability for your next reaction. If that reaction fails, step back Flight by -1 step. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a transition scene. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Flight Harness